The present disclosure generally relates to a sample distribution system and, in particular, to a sample distribution system comprising a number of sample container carriers, wherein each sample container carrier carries at least one sample container, and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a sample distribution system. The sample distribution system is intended for transporting samples in sample containers to a number of different stations of the laboratory automation system.
It has been found that with generic sample distribution systems there can be situations in which parts of a sample liquid can spill out of a sample container and potentially cause dirt on a transport surface. This can lead to sample container carriers subsequently moving over the polluted place, thereby becoming polluted themselves, and consequently the dirt spreading over the transport surface thus causing cross-contamination.
Therefore, there is a need for a sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system that are improved with respect to the handling of dirt